Surprise!
by brittana11
Summary: Santiago thought his senior was going to be the best. He's got the hottest girl in school, a football scholarship and did he mention the hottest girl in school. Things go downhill fast when he finds her in the bathroom crying and his life changes in that second. Will he make the right decision or will everything be taken away from him. Santana Genderswap
1. Oh Baby

**This story is inspired by a review I got on This Can't Be Happening. A wonderful reviewer TooLazyToLogin (whose reviews I love to read) mentioned that there were not as many good Santana genderswaps out there and almost none were Santana got Brittany pregnant young. I of course I agree and noticed that this is even the case in my own work though I do have at least two Santana genderswaps one of them I'm not so fond of and plan to rewrite later, but back to my point that they're just not at lot of Santana knocking up Brittany young or on accident so I thought hey I'll write one. So here it is my new story a Santana genderswap where he knocks up Brittany in high school. Thanks for the idea TooLazyToLogin hope you and everyone else enjoys.**

**Oh and as I only have this first part written and typed up it will be at least two weeks before anymore is up unless I start writing like a mad woman this weekend. All mistakes are mine as I'm too lazy to get a beta.**

**Surprise!**

Santiago paced in front of the bathroom door. He had heard from Mike who heard from Finn who heard from Quinn that Brittany was crying in the second floor girl's bathroom. He so wanted to go in and wrap his arms around her and make whatever is causing her so much pain go away. But on the other hand what if it was something he had done and he caused her to cry more. God Santiago grow a pair and go comfort your girl he thought.

"Babe?" Santiago tentatively says as he opens the door.

All he heard was sobbing so he rushes in to find his girlfriend curled up in a ball crying a positive pregnancy test sitting next to her. He doesn't know what to do so he does the only thing he can think of which is to gather her up in his arms and hold her.

"I'm…soo…sorry." Brittany sobs hiccupping a bit.

"Shh baby we'll get through this." Santiago whispers kissing the top of her head.

"But how?" Brittany sobs clinging tightly to him. "Your graduating this year and have a full ride to Ohio State. I won't let you give that up for me." she says finally managing to stop crying.

"I'd give up anything for you baby." Santiago whispers. "Whatever you decide to do I'll be behind you one hundred percent even if that means staying here for two more years until you graduate." he softly whispers rubbing her back.

Santiago and Brittany had grown up next door to each other and even though Santiago was two years older than her they were best friends. No one ever made fun of Brittany's childlike behavior as they grew up because Santiago despite being several inches shorter than Brittany would beat them up or get beat up trying. Everyone could tell that the normally stoic, standoffish Latino had a major crush on the younger bubbly, overly friendly blonde. Though it wasn't until his junior year and her freshman year that he acted on those feelings.

Up until that point he had been shorter than her, but between sophomore and junior year he shot up a foot and some, gained muscle and joined the football team that he felt confident enough to ask her out. She too had changed that summer, her hips became more promenade along with some curves she hadn't had before. She suddenly had boobs and she was no longer a gangly teen, but a beautiful woman in his eyes. And he wasn't the only one to notice. Almost every guy at the school wanted in her pants. Thankfully for him she only had eyes for him and enjoyed always being around him. So when he asked her out one day during lunch, she screamed yes and hugged him tightly.

"San you can't do that neither one of us would be happy if you did." Brittany whispered.

"I don't want to leave you here though with a baby if you keep it." Santiago whispers not wanting to upset her.

"San I could never get rid of our baby." Brittany gasps placing a hand over her belly.

"Shh…how about we go to the park?" Santiago suggests not wanting to have this conversation here.

"Can we feed the ducks?" Brittany asks pouting.

"Anything you want baby." Santiago says picking her up.

As he carries her out to his truck a million thoughts run through his head. He's too young to become a father, she's even younger. He's going to have to give up his scholarship to Ohio State to stay and help Brittany. He's going to become a Lima loser just like his dad and end up leaving too. Shaking his head he sighs as he hugs Brittany tighter to him, he won't be like his dad and leave when his family needs him.

"I'm sorry San," Brittany softly says bringing Santiago out of his thoughts.

"Do not apologize for this baby it's both of our faults. I'm also at fault for this too." Santiago whispers kissing her head.

"I love you so much." she whispers snuggling into him.

Santiago carefully places her in the passenger seat before making his way to the driver seat. She leans into the door staring out the window trying to figure out where everything went wrong. They were so careful and yet here they are pregnant. He was thinking the exact same thing.

"I love you B," Santiago says taking her hand.

Brittany gives him a funny look.

"I just realized that I had never said I love you after you did earlier like we always do." Santiago tells her smiling.

"Ever with all this you still have the ability to make me smile." Brittany softly says as they get out of the truck.

"I just want you to be happy." Santiago says shrugging putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm happy when I'm with you." Brittany whispers placing a kiss on his jaw.

"Well that's good cause you're stuck with me." Santiago whispers into her hair.

When they reach the small pond in the back of the pond Santiago plops down on the bank pulling Brittany into his lap handing her a loaf of bread. Brittany squeals smiling up at him kissing all over his face.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." she happily says opening the bag and starting to throw some bread in the pond for the ducks.

"Not to make you upset or anything, but what are we going to do?" Santiago asks the younger girl.

"I don't know," she whispers leaning back again.

"We have time to decide baby." he whispers.

She nods before going back to feeding the ducks. This reminds him of the first time they meet, the day he finally got up the nerve to ask her out and the first time they had sex. And now this. Come to think of it he realized ducks played a big role in the important moments of his life thus far.

**Flashback**

Five year old Santiago walks proudly down the sidewalk by himself for the first time. He was coming back from his friend Puck's house which was only a block away from his house. He's all smiles as he walks by the park in between their houses it's his favorite place to go. Normally he would stop, but he couldn't or his mom would ground him. Glancing longingly to the pond crying. Against his better judgment he walked over to her.

"Hello," he softly says sitting next to her.

"No strange." the little girl says.

"I'm Santiago, now we not stranger." Santiago says smiling over at her.

"Lost," the little girl mumbles.

"What your name?" Santiago asks.

"Brittany," she says tears starting to fall again.

"We go my house and ask mami." Santiago suggests feeling bad that this little girl Brittany is crying.

"I want mommy." Brittany sobs clinging to Santiago's arm.

"I help find your mommy." Santiago says helping her up, but keeping an arm around her.

"Thaks," Brittany says snuggling into him.

"How old you?" Santiago asks frowning as he realizes that she's got to be younger than him even though she's slightly taller than him.

"Three," Brittany happily says smiling as she holds up three fingers.

"Oh, I five." Santiago says puffing out his little chest.

"Cool, friend?" Brittany mumbles.

"Yeah-"

"Brittany, thank god." a blonde tall woman says running over to the two young kids picking up Brittany. "Thank god honey you're okay."

"Santiago," a short Latina woman says coming out her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I help Brittany back." Santiago says looking at the ground.

"Thank you Santiago for bringing her home. She's always wandering off." the blonde tall woman says.

"Hello I'm Maria, Santiago's mom and I'm glad that he could help." Maria says holding out her hand to her new neighbor.

"Susan Pierce and my husband's Riley. It's nice to meet you." Susan says.

"Play San?" Brittany asks trying to wiggle out of her mom's arms.

"Um…."

"I'll make sure no get lost." Santiago says wanting to play with his new friend.

Both women smile at how cute Santiago is looking at Brittany like she's the best thing ever.

"Okay,"

**Twelve Years Later**

Santiago nervously paces in front of his car waiting for Brittany to arrive. This is her first year going to McKinley and he doesn't plan on letting anyone hurt her. He's a junior and it's his job to protect her. Especially since over the summer she's blossomed from a gangly teen to a woman. He's noticed quite a few guys staring at her.

"Hey San," Brittany says skipping over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Britt ready for school?" Santiago asks as they get in the car.

"I am now that I have the new star quarterback to show me around." Brittany sweetly says taking his hand and playing with his fingers.

Brittany isn't the only one that's changed over the summer. She too had noticed how her best friend had grown to now be six eight instead of a few inches shorter than her. He went from a gangly, slightly goofy looking teen to an extremely handsome, muscular man. She had never really thought about him romantically before, but now she's been getting jealous at all the Cheerios that talk about how handsome he is. Though she knows she doesn't stand a chance with him.

"Well I have to make sure my best friend is well taken care of." Santiago says as they pull into the parking lot.

"So I was hoping that you might join glee club with me." Brittany says hopefully.

"Britt they're a bunch of losers I can't." Santiago whines not wanting his new football friends to make fun of him.

"But I don't want to go alone and Puck's in it. Please." Brittany pouts clinging to his arm.

Santiago really doesn't want to, but knows he'll do anything for the girl next to him.

"Fine, but only cause you're cute." Santiago says.

"Yay, I'll inform Quinn we're going to join." Brittany happily says snuggling into Santiago's body.

All he can do is smile as she wraps his arm around her and she tries to fuse with his body.

"I didn't think Quinn would want to join something like glee." Santiago says knowing Brittany's best friend is all about image.

"Apparently two guys she likes are in it." Brittany says shrugging as she looks up from her phone.

"Oh well if anyone asks I was blackmailed into this." Santiago grumbles not wanting to get slushied again.

"You know you're not as much of a bad ass as you want people to-"

"Hush we don't need that getting out." Santiago whispers covering her mouth with his hand.

Brittany giggles and continues to his lead into the school. Once inside she notices a lot of her fellow Cheerios glaring at her. In fact most of the girls that they pass are glaring at her, she's all smiles snuggling impossibly close to him. She had been terrified about coming here after hearing about all the awful things that had happened to her best friend for being small and a nerd, but now with him being the big man on campus to protect her she feels a lot better.

"So you have math Ms. Eaton first, she's really easy on Cheerios." Santiago says gulping as he notices her Cheerio top riding up a bit giving him a view of her abs.

He now realizes that before this moment he had never appreciated the perfection that is her body. He's literally holding the perfect woman in his arms.

"Thanks for everything San I know you'll want to go hangout with some of your friends so I'll just go into class and wait." Brittany softly says pulling away from him.

"I'll see you at lunch." Santiago says not wanting to leave her.

"Okay,"

Santiago watches her go into her classroom before heading out for the football field to find Puck.

"Hey man how it go with freshman blondie?" Puck asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fuck Puck I couldn't do it. She was all snuggled into me and I wanted to, but what if she says no and doesn't want to be friends anymore. I'd die if I couldn't hug her." Santiago whines collapsing next to Puck.

"Are you crazy man?" Puck asks staring at his friends. "That girl thinks you're the best thing in the world. She doesn't give any other guys the time of day that girl only has eyes for you."

"Really?" Santiago asks a huge smile on his face.

"Dude you're dumb. She would totally fuck you-"

"Don't fucking talk about her like that." Santiago growls throwing him up against the wall.

Kids stopped and stared at the footballers as they walked past the stadium to get to the school.

"Sorry," Puck whimpers when Santiago lets him go.

Santiago doesn't say anything he just heads off to class. It pisses him off that other guys were already thinking of his Brittany in a sexual way. So what if he was too he wasn't going to presser her to have sex with him like other guys would.

Three hours later and three classes later Santiago waits outside Brittany's health class for her to come out. She walks out with Quinn and his breath catches at just how beautiful she is.

"Hey Britt," Santiago says in his deep voice.

"San," Brittany gasps running into his arms to give him a hug. "I thought I was going to meet you at the cafeteria."

"Hey Santiago," Quinn says shaking her head.

"Quinn," Santiago says nodding. "I thought we could go off campus."

"Lucky bitch," Quinn jokingly grumbles.

"Um…..I'm not sure San," Brittany hesitantly says.

"Please,"

"Fine,"

Seven minutes later Santiago is taking out a picnic basket he had convinced a freshman to get for him and is leading Brittany to her favorite duck pond.

"Sanny," Brittany gasps.

"You deserve the best." Santana says taking a deep breath.

He's going to ask her now before any of the guys who keep staring at her try to ask her out. The only problem is he's terrified that she'll say no, but Puck making that comment made him realize that he needs to do this.

"San, you didn't have to do all this." Brittany softly says leaning back into him.

"Bemygirlfriend?" Santiago quickly asks.

"What?" Brittany says turning around to face him.

"Be my girlfriend?"

Brittany doesn't answer instead she launches herself into his kissing him deeply. In the background a duck quacks stealing their sandwiches as they make out.

**Seven Months Later**

"Baby where are we going?" Santiago asks following Brittany out of his house.

"I want to go to the pond." Brittany whines.

"Babe it's eleven I was supposed to bring you home an hour ago." Santiago says gathering a blanket she had thrown at him.

"Sanny," Brittany says turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "My dad doesn't care what time you bring me home. He trusts you. You do know that he told me trusts you to do the right thing way more than me."

"I don't-"

Brittany cuts him off with a kiss. She's ready for him to have all of her, but with both their parents always home it seems to her so she's taking this into her own hands.

"I want to give myself to you." Brittany softly says.

"You…what!?" Santiago gasps stopping halfway to the park.

"I'm ready for you to take me completely San. I don't want anyone else ever. We both know that when I graduate I'll go wherever you are and we'll start our life together." Brittany reasons really wanting this.

"Britt,"

"Sanny,"

"I don't want to hurt you." Santiago whispers as Brittany lays down the blanket down on the far side of the pool.

"I want you to be my first and only." Brittany whispers.

Santiago gulps knowing that he'll give in to what she wants even though he's reluctant to take away something so precious.

"You have to promise to tell me if anything hurts." Santiago whispers as she lays the blanket down.

"Okay," Brittany softly says wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Santiago pulls away slightly looking into Brittany's eyes looking for any signs of doubt. When he doesn't see any he slowly lowers her down onto the blanket his hands shaking as he gently grabs the hem of her shirt. It terrifies him that he's not only about to take her virginity, but he's going to lose his too. What if he's no good and she doesn't want him anymore.

"Sanny, stop thinking so much." Brittany softly says grabbing his hands and pushing them under her shirt up to her boobs.

Santiago gasps when he feels the soft flesh under his hands so he gently squeezes them causing her to moan.

"Take off my shirt." she orders.

He nods and lifts it off exposing her top half completely. He can't help, but stare at her wonderful boobs. Licking his lips he allows her remove his shirt before diving in and sucking on her right nipple. He's been imagining what it would be like to kiss her perky boobs for months.

"Remove our pants." she orders knowing that her boyfriend is more lost than she is.

It takes him several minutes for him to finally get his pants off and then it takes even longer to get her pants off as his hands are shaking so much.

"San, you're going to have to get me ready for you." she tells him knowing that he doesn't know what he's doing.

"Okay,"

His hands are still shaking as he slowly pulls her underwear off of her long legs. When he finally sees her smooth mound he pauses trying to gain enough confidence to actually do something.

Sensing his hesitation she grabs his wrist and moves his hand to her mound. She urges him to slowly put one finger into her moaning as he does. Gaining confidence from hearing her moans he slowly thrusts in and out of her a few times before trying to add another finger while flicking her clit.

"I think I'm wet enough now." she whispers cupping his cheeks and guiding his mouth to hers.

They kiss deeply for several minutes, her swallowing his moans as she strokes his shaft. He's never felt anything so good as her hand on his dick and he can't even imagine what it will feel like when he feels her around him.

"Baby, I need to be in you or I'm going to blow." Santiago whispers grabbing for his pants so he can get the condom out of his wallet.

"San, I'm on the pill." Brittany whispers.

He takes a deep breath before sitting up a bit to line himself up. She knows that he's scared to hurt her so she pulls him down gasping as she feels his tip starting to push into her.

"Baby," he moans as he pushing into her.

"Don't move." she orders causing him to stop and allow her to get use to him. "You're so big baby."

It takes another minute before he's finally bottoming out in her.

"God you feel amazing squeezing me so tightly." he moans lifting himself up on his forearms to look at her.

"Make love to me." she says wrapping her arms around his neck and bucks her hips up into him.

At first everything they do is awkward. He doesn't know what to do really and is thrusting at a sporadic pace. She has her limbs wrapped around him as she thrusts up into him also at a sporadic pace. Neither of them really know what to do to make the other feel as good as they feel.

"Baby I'm going to blow." he moans starting to get the hang of thrusting at an even pace.

"Oh baby right there." she moans tightening her muscles around him causing him to blow his load into her.

"SHIT!"

He pulls out of her and watches as his cum pours out of her.

"San I need you…" she trails off in desperation.

At first he doesn't get it, but then it clicks that she didn't cum so he decides that he would like to taste her. He kisses his way down her body before he reaches her mound and pauses slightly before diving in.

"OH BABY!"

It doesn't take long for her to lose it.

"Wow babe," Santiago whispers climbing back up her body and kissing her.

"That was amazing." Brittany moans curling into him.

"How do you feel?" Santiago asks slightly worried that she's going to regretted this.

"Weird, but a good weird like my body is all tingly." Brittany whispers burying herself into his body.

"I love you and that you trust me enough to be your first." Santiago whispers kissing the top of her head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She falls asleep on him and he carefully gets up not moving her. He gets himself dressed before wrapping her in the blanket and lifts her up in his arms walking back towards his house completely missing the duck that is waddling over to where they had been.

**End Flashback**

"San my dad just texted and I have to go home and watch Katie." Brittany says bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Do you want me to come over?" Santiago asks.

"Yeah,"

Santiago helps her up and they walk over to his truck both equally terrified about the future now and yet sure that they would be together no matter what.

"Britt don't worry we'll figure this out together like we always do." Santiago whispers taking her hand in his as he drives the block to their houses.

"I can't help, but worry San." Brittany snaps before her face softens. "I don't want you to give up everything that you've worked so hard for, for me." she softly says.

Before Santiago can say anything the door opens and Katie comes tarring out.

"Britty, Sanny!" Katie shouts trying to open the truck door.

"Hey munchkin," Santiago says getting out and scooping her into his arms.

Watching her boyfriend swing her little sister around all she can think about is how great of a father he'll make. She honestly can't think of anyone who she'd rather have a child with then him.

"Are you helping Britty watch Katie?" Riley asks always feeling better when Santiago's with his elder daughter to protect and help her.

"Yes sir, if that's okay with you." Santiago says always the gentleman.

"Of course it's fine I know we both feel better when you're with Brittany." Susan says waving bye.

Santiago smiles at them feeling slightly bad that they both trust him so much and yet he's been defiling their oldest daughter for months and then on top of that he's now knocked her up.

"Can we watch the Little Mermaid?" Katie asks pouting.

"Yeah San can we." Brittany adds.

"Fine, but only because you're both cute." Santiago sighs thinking this is going to be a long Disney film night.

After getting popcorn and pizza ready while Brittany got Katie in her pj's Santiago sat in the middle of the couch with the girls snuggled on either side of him. He thought it was cute that Katie had a crush on him while Brittany just found it annoying. She didn't like when her boyfriend got dragged into playing princess and made them late for a date. Also it was hard for her to get alone time with him at her house period.

Luckily Katie was exhausted and ten minutes in she was out.

"I'll put her to bed." Santiago offers standing up with her in his arms.

"Hurry back," Brittany whispers watching him carry her little sister upstairs.

Watching him with her sister she knows that their child is going to be the most spoiled thing ever. Seeing her boyfriend like this makes her think that maybe they can make this work. She's not willing to let him give up his scholarship she'll go with him if she needs to. She can finish high school up nearby and live with him. Yeah that's a good plan she'll have to tell him this later.

"Well she's down for the night." Santiago says sitting back down and allowing Brittany to snuggle back into him.

"Good I like having alone time with you." Brittany says burying herself into his side.

"Can we put on Game of Thrones?" Santiago asks knowing his girlfriend will be out in under thirty minutes.

"I guess,"

Santiago changes the channel quickly before she can change her mind and starts at season one episode five were he left off. He just got into this show, but Brittany hates it so it's hard for him to find time to try and catch up. What he doesn't know is that even though she hates how violent it is she really loves to watch him watch it as very few things aside from her and football get him excited plus they have great sex after each episode as he tries to make up for forcing her to watch something so violent.

"Sanny I love you." Brittany yawns burying her head in the crook of his neck.

He knew she was asleep now so he held her tightly to him.

"I'm so scared baby." he whispers. "I can't lose you. No matter what you decide I will always be here for you. You're my world and I go where you go no matter what."


	2. Day 2

**Wow I love all the reviews last chapter I'm glad that so many of you are interested in this story. Every chapter just about will have at least one flashback as I just love writing my flashbacks. And to TooLazyToLogin thanks for the wonderful review, over the next few chapters most of your questions will be answered.**

**Just as a little clear up it's the beginning of the school year, Quinn has never been pregnant and Santiago is planning to go to the Ohio State main campus. It's going to take me longer to post chapters as I'm not writing a couple out a head of time before and I'm making them longer. **

"Did you hear the rumor yesterday of why the perfect couple seemed to go missing yesterday after fourth period?" Rory asks Sam and Artie.

"Perhaps if you heard that Brittany was sobbing in the girls bathroom." Artie adds.

"I heard that they broke up and neither wanted to see each other and that's why they skipped." Sam adds as well.

"Sam that's dumb they don't have classes together and live next door to each other. It's more likely that Brittany got herself sent home sick and Santiago found some girl to pound." Artie says frowning at Sam.

"Who cares they broke up and now we all stand a chance." Sam says all smiles.

"Maybe, but he'll still be protective of her if they even broke up." Rory says remembering the time when they were in sixth grade.

**Flashback**

Rory with his new friend Sam and Sam's friend Artie are all hanging out in the park at the swings even though Artie's in a wheelchair. They've just started the sixth grade and are back at the bottom of the food chain.

"Hey isn't that that freaky fourth grader from last year?" Sam asks as a tall blonde comes skipping towards the swings.

"Yeah though I think now she's a fifth grader." Artie says frowning just to prove he's smart.

Rory remains quiet as he thinks she looks pretty.

"Let's go tease her." Sam says smirking.

"Rory you in?"

"Sure,"

They walk over to the blonde why Rory doesn't know, but he's not about to question his new friends.

"Hey freak why don't you go back to the faerie land you crawled out of stupid." Artie sneers wanting to be a badass so he won't get picked on.

The blonde looks broken and starts sobbing just as a small Latino boy comes walking over.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!" the Latino boy growls stepping in front of the blonde.

"We're not scared of you Santiago." Sam confidently says because despite the fact that they're a year younger than the Latino he's much bigger than him.

Santiago smirks kicking Sam in the nuts before collecting Brittany in his arms and walking away.

**End Flashback**

Rory shutters as he remembers how painful that looked. He knew no matter what happened the two of them Santiago would always protect Brittany and they would stand no chance.

"Maybe," Artie agrees.

"Well I for one am going to go find her." Sam says smiling.

"Not if I find her first." Artie says pushing him down.

"Wait for me!" Rory shouts.

They search the school for Brittany, but can't find her by the first bell so being the good students that they are they all head off to their first periods.

Meanwhile Santiago is working out in the weight room to get his mind off the fact that Brittany isn't at school yet.

"Man you're lifting like you're pissed off at the world did the misses finally decide she's had enough of you." Puck says laughing as he walks in.

"No, I'm just waiting for Britt to get here she had to take her sister to school so she's going to be late." Santiago says heaving the bar back up.

"So that's why you're working out the girlfriend isn't here and you're lost." Puck chuckles slapping him on the back.

"I am not." Santiago says standing up.

"Sure you are man every time she's absent from school you walk around like a freakin' zombie. It's like you should just skip school too it would be easier on everyone if you did." Puck says.

"I just miss her you know." Santiago says closing his eyes.

"I don't know, but I get it that you're used to having her around all the time cause heavens knows I am." Puck says laughing.

"She's my everything." Santiago whispers.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany walks into the school fully intending on heading straight to the weight room to find her boyfriend. Unfortunately she gets stalled by Coach Sue wanting to go over some new routines. By the time Sue finishes with her she knew Santiago would be in class so she too headed to class, but of course this was not her lucky day at all.

"Hey Britt," Sam says sliding up next to her.

"Hi Sam," Brittany says inching away from him.

He's always hitting on her even though she's dating Santiago and it makes her feel uncomfortable.

"So I heard-"

"Hey Britt long time no see." Artie says rolling up and interrupting Sam.

"Oh hi Artie," Brittany says now looking around for Rory.

"So I heard that-"

"Hey Britt," Rory says interrupting and putting a hand on her arm.

"Um….."

She feels very uncomfortable being surrounded by these three who have a huge crush on her. All she wants is her boyfriend to come and scare them away from her.

"So I know you must be sad with your current situation." Artie says not wanting to bring anything up that will make her cry.

"Yeah and I was hoping that I could take you out during lunch." Sam adds glaring at Artie.

"How about we hang out after school?" Rory asks squeezing her arm and smiling up at her.

As soon as Sam and Artie notice him do that they touch her arm as well. All three of them giving her creepy smiles thinking they stand a chance.

"I'm flattered, but my boyfriend will beat the fuck out of all of you." Brittany says trying to distance herself from them yet again.

"Boy you certainly found a new man fast, but I'm sure that I'm much better than he is." Sam says smirking.

"What are you-"

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend!" Santiago growls stalking over to them.

"Santiago!?" they gasp in shock.

"San," Brittany whispers pushing away from the other three and falling into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Santiago whispers squeezing her tightly to him.

"Yeah, they were just hitting on me." Brittany softly says rubbing his arms up and down.

"I thought I told you fucking idiots to stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!" Santiago growls stepping menacingly towards them.

Being so much bigger than them he had them cowering before him. Luckily for them Brittany had always been able to calm him down.

"Baby you made your point can we go to class now." Brittany softly says wrapping her arms around him.

Santiago grunted still glaring at the three boys.

"Baby," Brittany coos in his ear.

"Okay," Santiago finally agrees allowing Brittany to pull him towards the gym as they both have gym next.

The whole walk towards the gym is silent. All Santiago could think of is that every guy they pass has at some point hit on his girlfriend. He's never liked that fact that everyone thought it was okay to try and steal his girlfriend. He still sometimes couldn't believe that she was his, that they were having a baby together now. Most of the time he felt completely inadequate to be her boyfriend like she deserved better than him.

"I love you," Brittany whispers knowing he's thinking that he's not good enough for her even though he totally is.

**Flashback**

"What am I going to do without you?" Brittany softly asks standing next to her best friend as they stand in between their respective schools.

"Hey I'm going to meet you right here after school." Santiago softly says giving her a big hug.

"What if someone makes fun of me?" Brittany asks leaning into the small Latino.

"If they do tell me and I'll beat them up." Santiago says smiling over at her.

"You're the best friend anyone could ask for." Brittany softly says giving him another big hug. "You'll be fine and rule high school in no time." she softly says pushing him towards the school.

"Call me if you need me and meet here at three." Santiago says as they walk away.

Brittany smiles and waves at him as he slowly walks up to the school. She turns back to the middle school and sighs knowing this is going to be a long year without her bestest friend to protect her.

Later that day Brittany stands at the spot waiting for Santiago to arrive. It's three ten and he's still not there.

"You need a ride home?" Quinn asks when she spots her mom pulling up.

"Nope, I'm waiting for San." Brittany says looking at the high school.

"Oh well say hi to him for me and tell him to say hi to Puck for me." Quinn says getting a bit of a dreamy look.

"Okay, want to hang out this weekend?" Brittany asks momentarily forgetting about her missing best friend.

"Make it a sleepover and I'll be over on Friday after dinner." Quinn says giving Brittany a hug. "And Britt he'll be here. You know he'd never let you down." she whispers before heading to her mom's car.

"Yeah," Brittany whispers to herself.

Another ten minutes passes and Brittany's really starting to worry. She can't imagine what's keeping him and why he wouldn't call her if he got held up. Most people would just assume that he ditched her or forgot, but she knew her best friend would never just leave her. Hesitantly she shuffles a few steps towards the high school before stopping. She's heard tales of how mean the high schoolers can be to middle schoolers like herself and without Santiago she doesn't think she should go up there.

"Come on Britt let's go make sure San's okay. He'd do the same for you." she tells herself.

"I'm a loser," Santiago softly says slumping to the ground once he's out.

"No you're not, you're my brave Sanny who beats up the bullies." Brittany happily says.

"No I'm tiny, weak and stupid." Santiago says not wanting to let down his best friend. "You should find a new protector as I'm no good."

Brittany doesn't know what she can say to change his mind so she just wraps her arms around him and lets him cry into her shoulder.

"Just wait Sanny one day you'll be bigger than all the bullies and then they'll be sorry." Brittany softly says.

**End Flashback**

Brittany decides that they don't need to go to gym Sue will totally take care of any missed classes if she pouts. So she pulls him into her favorite hiding spot under the staircase.

"Stop thinking bad thoughts." Brittany says forcing him to sit so she can sit in his lap.

"I'm not good enough for you or our baby." Santiago quietly says hanging his head.

"Baby, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. You're going to be the best father ever and you're the best boyfriend too." Brittany whispers snuggling into him. "What's with the sudden doubt I thought we took care of this after our first date."

**Flashback**

"Hey Britt, so I thought I'd pick you up at six." Santiago says catching up with his girlfriend as she walks out towards the football field.

"Sure," Brittany says stopping to give him a peak on the cheek. "Where are we going?" she asks taking his hand as they continue to walk.

"It's a surprise," Santiago softly says feeling insecure as he's never taken anyone out on a date.

"Well if you won't tell me at least tell what I should wear." Brittany says stopping as they've reached their separating point.

"Something comfortable and casual." Santiago says glaring at a guy Cheerio who slaps Brittany's butt.

"Sanny, I'm really looking forward to our date." Brittany whispers wrapping her arms around him and giving him a big wet kiss on the lips.

She knows that he's nervous about the date, but he really shouldn't as she'd be just as happy if they stayed home and watched Disney movies. The only thing she wants is to be with him.

"Pedro get your impregnating hands off my best Cheerio." Sue shouts glaring over at them.

"I'll see you at six." Brittany whispers kissing his cheek.

Brittany puts a bit of extra sway in her hips as she walks over to the rest of the Cheerios.

"You're so fucking lucky you have him." Quinn says when Brittany walks over.

"I know, but he still sees himself as a small Latino teen who got picked on for his first two years here." Brittany says sighing.

"Well he's one fine piece of hunky man now." Quinn reminds her.

"You'd better not have a crush on my boyfriend." Brittany jokes as they get ready. "Anyway I thought you had a thing for Puck and Mike."

"I do, but let's be honest Santiago is the hottest guy in this school."

"True,"

"Get your lazy asses running!" Sue shouts chucking a brick towards them.

At six sharp Santiago knocks on the door. He's a sweaty mess, more nervous about her dad killing him for wanting to date his little girl then asking her out.

"Sanny," Brittany squeals opening the door and leaping into his arms.

"Hey babe," Santiago whispers putting her down when he sees her dad walk into the living room.

"Bye daddy," Brittany shouts trying to pull Santiago out before her dad can say anything.

"Take good care of my baby girl Santiago." her dad manages to shout before Brittany drags him out.

"You look amazing." Santiago whispers kissing her cheek before he opens the door for her.

Brittany giggles as she blushes at his complement.

He drives them in silence out of Lima and a half hour later they pull up to a lake. He's worried that she'll hate it and laugh at him like everyone did when the head Cheerio his freshman year jokingly asked him out and the whole school laughed at him when he told her where he wanted to take her. It was so embarrassing to him especially when all the Cheerios started teasing him about being small in all areas.

"San," Brittany gasps.

"I'm sorry this is-"

Santiago is cut off by Brittany kissing him.

"This is perfect." Brittany says nuzzling into him.

"Really?" Santiago asks looking down at her.

"San, I love moonlight picnics and I can't believe that you remembered me telling you that I would love a first date to be just like this." Brittany says getting very excited.

An hour later they're snuggled together looking out on the lake.

"Promise me that you won't…..never mind." Santiago says sighing.

"Is this about that rumor that you're small?" Brittany softly asks looking back up at him.

"Oh you heard that." Santiago says looking down at the ground.

"Sanny, we both know that you're not small in an aspect. I don't care about what anyone says or things about you or me or us. I've wanted you for as long as I can remember nothing is going to make me want to leave you." Brittany whispers kissing him.

"So you've really enjoyed this thus far?" Santiago asks feeling much more confident.

"You're the best friend a girl could ask for and this is the best date. Don't worry about other guys I only have eyes for you."

**End Flashback**

"I know you only want me, but other guys are always hitting on you and I hate it." Santiago says rubbing her belly gently.

"That's because every guy is jealous of you, but don't worry it's you, me and this baby." Brittany whispers kissing him. "Now let's get to class now that you've gotten your confidence back."

"You always know what to say to make me feel amazing."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"He's going to kill us for hitting on her." Rory whines as they hid in the boy's bathroom.

"Why did I ever believe you Artie." Sam says. "Santiago's going to kill us next time he sees us."

"Quit your whining, so long as Brittany's around he won't beat us up. She hates violence so all-"

"No Artie enough with your plotting." Sam says.

All three boys have a stare down. Sam and Rory wanting to back off before Santiago snaps and seriously hurts them while Artie still thinks he can win Brittany.

"Why should we be scared of him? He's not that big and Brittany has him so whipped that he's not going to do anything." Artie counters.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam gasps giving Artie a what the fuck look.

"He's six eight and a football player, a really good football player." Rory squeaks.

"Who cares-" Artie starts, but Sam cuts him off.

"You do what you want Artie, but Rory and me aren't going to provoke him anymore."

With that Rory and Sam left Artie to stew. They were done trying and failing to get a girl who clearly doesn't want them.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Finally," Quinn says when Brittany and Santiago arrive at lunch still trying to straighten out their clothes.

"Sorry, I was-"

"Brittany!" Santiago grumbles not wanting to know about they're sex life.

"Sorry,"

"Damn, I wanted to hear about your kinky sex life." Puck says smirking.

"Shut up," Santiago growls punching him.

Quinn chuckles as she snuggles into her boyfriend Mike's arms. He's a sophomore as well and very happy to be dating Quinn otherwise he wouldn't be friends with the two seniors. Despite the fact that she's been dating Mike for over a year she still has feelings for Puck though only Brittany knows this.

"So did everything work out? I heard you two had a big fight yesterday and broke up." Puck laughs slapping Santiago on the back. "Though I don't know why anyone would think that with how much the two of you are always all over each other."

"Puck you're gross, but wrong about the rumor it's that they got caught by Coach Sylvester having sex in the Cheerios locker room and cut off a rather…" Mike trails off giving Santiago a sad look.

Everyone gasps and Brittany and Santiago both grab for his crotch. Brittany decides to use this opportunity to coup a feel smirking when she feels him twitch.

"God I'm so horny." Brittany whispers while the others continue to discuss the rumors that have been whirling around since they skipped out yesterday.

"Britt we literally just not even ten minutes ago. How can you even still be horny?" Santiago asks softly.

"I don't know, but I am." Brittany says smirking as she curls into him her hand still on his crotch.

"San man, you're not going skip out of practice again are you cause Coach was pissed that you didn't show up yesterday." Puck says as they all shuffle around getting ready for the second half of the day.

"No, I'll be there." Santiago says not wanting to share too much with Puck.

Quinn gives Brittany a look as she still wants to know why she was crying in the bathroom, but knows better than to mention it now.

"Sorry Puck, but yesterday I realized that at the end of this year I won't be able to see San every day and I sort of lost it." Brittany explains before Puck can guilt him into doing something.

"It's cool,"

Santiago wraps his arm around her and punches Puck in the arm as he's staring at Brittany's boobs.

"Stop staring at Brittany's boobs." Santiago growls.

"What's up your ass?" Puck asks frowning.

"Come on Puck let's get to class before Santiago decides to beat you up." Quinn says trying to pull him and Mike away.

"Yeah man you've been glaring at every guy whose even glanced at Brittany." Mike adds.

Brittany wraps her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest to make sure he doesn't get too worked up.

"Every fucking guy in this school seems to think it's okay to try and hit on my girlfriend even when I'm standing right there." Santiago huffs still feeling a little insecure and pissed.

Just then the bell rings and Brittany kisses Santiago's cheek and follows Quinn out as they both have math together.

"Do we need to beat anyone up?" Puck asks giving his friend a knowing look as they head to class as well.

"Yeah, but Britt would be pissed if we did." Santiago sighs flopping down in his desk.

"Who cares, someone hits on your girl we beat them up." Puck says sitting next to him.

"She'll give me the cold shoulder if I do anything to Sam, Artie and Rory. You know she always has had a soft spot for losers." Santiago whispers looking over at Mr. Shue to make sure he's not paying attention to them.

"Those three idiots are trying to get in her pants again?" Puck growls wondering how the fuck those three haven't gotten the message of leaving Brittany alone.

"What do you mean again?" Santiago growls earning him a look from Mr. Shue who is handing out a worksheet.

"Right before school got out I heard them talking about wanting to get with Brittany and that you'd break up with her if you thought she was cheating on you so I beat them up and tossed them in the trash were they belong." Puck whispers handing his sheet to Santiago to complete.

"Thanks-"

"Santiago, Puck do you two have something interesting to tell the class?" Mr. Shue asks causing the whole class to look back at them.

Puck winks at Santiago before he starts talking. "We were just talking about how no one should ever mess with Brittany unless they want to deal with us."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Quinn we have a free period why are we in the library?" Brittany asks looking confused.

"Because we need somewhere quiet to discuss why you were balling your eyes out and don't give me some BS about missing Santiago because we both know that's not true." Quinn whispers.

"Quinn I can't." Brittany whispers looking away from her friend.

"Whatever it is Britt you can tell me." Quinn softly says putting a comforting hand over Brittany's.

Brittany so wants to tell her best friend everything the true reason that she's been crying in the bathroom and why she hadn't wanted Quinn in the bathroom. Though she knew that she should really talk to Santiago about who they should tell first.

"If I tell you, you can't tell a soul." Brittany says holding her pinky out.

"Okay,"

Brittany takes a deep breath wishing Santiago was with her, but also wants to tell her best friend so she'll have someone else to talk to.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Scared

**Thanks for all reviews last chapter I'm glad that so many of you like this story thus far. So it took so long to update, but like I said I'm making the chapters longer so it takes me more time to write them. Please let me know if there's any flashback that you all want to see. **

"So you're really pregnant." Quinn whispers as they jog around the track.

"For the tenth time yes." Brittany whispers.

"Since Fabray and Pierce seem to think this run is too easy we'll do another three miles." Sue shouts in her mega phone.

"Thanks a lot," a Cheerio sneers running by them.

Quinn looks around to make sure no one will overhear them.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't believe that you're pregnant."

"And you think I can believe it." Brittany softly says.

"You're right, but it's just so weird to think that you're pregnant." Quinn softly says.

"I know, I'm so scared." Brittany says whipping away a few tears.

"At least Santiago won't ever leave you." Quinn says stopping.

"Yeah,"

Brittany stares across the field at Santiago wishing they could just go home now and cuddle. She just wanted him to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay.

"So do you two have a plan yet?" Quinn asks as they stretch.

"Nope I just found out yesterday and it's not like we had time to come up with one yet. We're both still in shock." Brittany softly says.

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"Do you know how it happened? I mean I know that you religiously take your pill after you made us drive the four hours back to Lima because you forgot to take your pill that morning." Quinn says giving her a look.

"Shut up, we were going to your parents lake house and what you thought we weren't going to you know." Brittany says causing them to both blush.

"I'm never going in the guestroom again." Quinn squeals shutting her eyes.

"Please like you and Mike haven't gotten down and dirty too." Brittany says.

Quinn doesn't say anything and Brittany does a double take as she realizes that her best friend is still a virgin.

"Quinn are you still-"

Quinn clamps her hand over Brittany's mouth.

"Shh, I don't want that getting around. Everyone knows that you and Santiago you know and I'm the head Cheerio, I can't be the only one who hasn't you know." Quinn fumbles try hard to not look embarrassed.

Brittany is in shock that her best friend hasn't jumped her boyfriend yet cause god knows she couldn't last this long, but then again she knows that she's going to spend the rest of her life with Santiago.

"Do you still have a crush on Puck?" Brittany asks pulling her aside out of Sue's sight.

"Um…."

"Oh my god you do!" Brittany shouts.

"Shh, I can't like him. He uses girls and has sex with older women." Quinn whispers.

"He's not that bad plus he's really nice to me and you even though we're both sophomores." Brittany softly says knowing how much Puck likes Quinn.

"Enough about Puck and Mike. How about we get back to my question of how did this happen?"

"Well…."

**Flashback**

**Two Mouth Earlier**

"Britt sweetie hurry up we have to leave in ten minutes!" Susan shouts up to her daughter.

"Mom do I have to it's summer and I want to go to the lake with San and our friends not grandma's." Brittany whines coming down the stairs.

"Well perhaps if your dad says yes and Santiago can come pick you up you can go over the weekend." Susan says sighing.

"Really!" Brittany squeals running into her mom to give her a hug.

"Now go and finish getting ready." Susan tells her daughter who she assumes hasn't packed yet.

"Okay!"

Brittany ran up the stairs back to her room to start her packing. She pauses next to her dresser which Lord Tubbington is siiting on.

"Hey Lord Tubbington," Brittany happily says. "Guess what even though I have to spend the week with grandma I get to spend the weekend at Quinn's parents lake house with San and the rest of glee."

Lord Tubbington just stares at her wondering if she's going to give him food or if he should go find Katie for some cat treats.

"I know I still need to call Sanny, but I'm sure he'll drive to Cleveland to pick me up." Brittany happily says.

She glides around her room packing her more conservative t-shirts and jeans for when she's at her grandma's and then adding her skimpy blue bikini, plunging blue summer dress, some short shorts and of course her blue lace lingerie for the lake house. She pulls out her daily pill as she normally takes it right after school.

"Don't let me forget to take this pill and grab the rest of them for the week." Brittany tells Lord Tubbington laughing as he meows. "Not that you actually do as I'm going to….."

Just before she pops her pill in her cell rings and she puts the pill down to answer as it's San's ringtone.

'Hey babe I just wanted to hear your voice before your mom takes away your phone so you actually spend time with your family.'

'Sanny you don't have to have a reason to call me.'

Both Santiago and Brittany are blushing at what the other said.

'I'm going to miss you baby.' Santiago softly says.

'So you're going to the lake house for the whole week with the glee club without me?' Brittany sweetly asks.

'Babe I thought we went over this Puck is forcing me to go.'

'I know, but there will be hot older girls there that are hotter than me.' Brittany whines deciding to tease him before telling him the good news.

'Baby no one is hotter than you.'

'I know,'

'My cocky girlfriend,' Santiago teases.

'Yep and your cocky girlfriend convinced her mom to allow her to come to the lake house on Friday.'

'Fuck yes!' Santiago shouts.

All Brittany can do is smile at how excited her boyfriend is.

'Though you have to come pick me up.'

'I'll do it,'

Brittany laughs at how he jumped to do this.

"Brittany! Get your butt down here we're leaving!" Riley shouts at his daughter.

'I have to go baby I'll take to you later.'

'Love you B,'

'Love you too Sanny,'

She hangs up the phone, picking up her bag and kissing Lord Tubbington's head causing his tail to swipe the pill off her dresser.

"Lord Tubbington did I take my pill?" Brittany asks a puzzled look on her face. "I guess I already took it, but I swear I didn't."

With that she leaves just before Lord Tubbington jumps down reviling the pill. When she gets outside she drops her bag and leaps into Santiago's arms whose waiting next to her parents.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asks.

"Well sweetie," Susan starts looking over at her husband. "After we talked your father and I decided that it would okay if you went to the lake house with your friends for the week."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Brittany chants hugging her mom.

"Make sure nothing bad happens to my baby girl." Riley says slapping Santiago on the back.

"I will sir," Santiago says picking up her bag and putting it in his truck.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fuck San I'm so horny." Brittany whines as he carries her to their room.

"Britt…..we can't…..Puck's staying in here." Santiago moans when Brittany palms him.

"Lock the door," she whispers kissing his neck.

"Fuck," he moans slamming the door shut and locking it.

He nearly stumbles over their bags as he tries to get them to the bed. Luckily he doesn't and manages to get them on the bed. He catches his breath before turning over and smiling at her.

"I'm so happy that you could come." Santiago softly says kissing her gently.

"San," Brittany moans trying to yank off his shirt.

"Fuck Britt I'm-" he's cut off by Brittany kissing him.

"Shut up and undress me." she growls literally yanking his pants off along with his boxers.

"God you're so sexy when you're bossy." he moans quickly stripping off her shirt and pants leaving her in her very sexy underwear. "I love when you wear thongs."

"San," she giggles slapping his arm. "I always wear thongs when I know we're going to get it on."

He resists rolling his eyes at her statement, but instead he pulls off her underwear.

"God you're soaking," he breaths staring at her pussy.

"All for you."

**End Flashback**

"Seriously the lake house. Now I really can't ever go into the lake house." Quinn says in shock.

"I was so happy and let's be honest we drank a lot those first two days that I'm pretty sure I missed two more days. I'm not certain as you all kept interrupting me that I'd accidently put my pill down before I remembered to take it." Brittany softly says trying to explain.

"Wow so does San know this?" Quinn asks.

"Yes I told him last night and he told me it wasn't my fault that it was a mistake anyone could have made." Brittany says smiling at the thought.

They had to stop talking as they ran through several routines.

"Thanks for listening Quinn." Brittany whispers during one of their water breaks.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you, but at least you have San and if you need to talk you know where to find me."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dude you're distracted." Puck says frowning when Santiago misses yet another wide open throws.

"Sorry I've just got a lot on my plate." Santiago says.

He kept glancing across the field towards the Cheerios trying to find Brittany. She's been talking to Quinn every time he looks over which makes him happy. If there's one person who won't judge and will be supportive it would be Quinn. He knows that Brittany will have told Quinn about their unexpected surprise and though he knows he should be nervous, but he's not. He's just happy that she know has someone else to talk to.

"You know if you focused half as much on practice as you do on Britt then we wouldn't have to run laps." Puck says pulling Santiago out of his thoughts.

"Sorry I've just got a lot on my mind." Santiago says.

"Worried about graduating already man? It's only September." Puck says starting to wonder why his best friend is so distracted.

Santiago doesn't say anything instead he just starts running not sure if he should and can tell Puck. After all this affects Brittany more than him as she's the one who's carrying their child. He decides that he'll wait until after he talks to Brittany about possibly telling Puck.

"Can you believe that Shue actually called a glee meeting after our practice." Puck says catching up with Santiago.

"We have to start preparing plus I bet it was Berry who actually called it because she finally found the prefect song for this week's assignment." Santiago says shrugging.

"God I use to think Blaine was obsessed with glee, but his little sister takes the cake." Puck grumbles. "How'd we get dragged into this club anyway?" he asks.

"Well last year Figgins made you and I only joined because Brittany pouted at me." Santiago reminds his friend as they continue to run laps.

"You're whipped," Puck says running faster so Santiago won't be able to hit him.

Santiago sighs not even bothering to deny it.

"Dude look whose coming over." Puck says shoving Santiago.

"Puck leave my man alone." Brittany softly says wrapping her arms around Santiago's middle.

"Love you B," Santiago says kissing her cheek.

"They're really gross when they get all lovey dovey." Quinn says standing next to Puck.

"I know, I don't think I can stand their lovey dovey eyes anymore." Puck grumbles. "Come on let's go before we're late and Berry gives us a twenty minutes lecture on being on time."

"I'm really excited for glee." Brittany whispers wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I know you are."

Mikes jogs over to them and kisses Quinn's cheek before they all head to glee. The five of them are the only quote popular kids in glee. There's the three diva's who are on the bottom of the food chain Kurt and Mercedes who are seniors along with Rachel who is a sophomore. The three guys who Santiago wants to put his fist through their faces juniors Artie, Sam and Rory. The other Asian Tina and the rich bitch Sugar who are also juniors. Finally there's the fearless glee club captains and the most annoying couple sophomores Rachel and Finn.

If it was up to Santiago he'd quit, but unfortunately it wasn't up to him. Brittany really likes glee so everyone is stuck. He'd rather spend the time making out with Brittany though holding her close is a close second.

"Everyone sit down," Mr. Shue says walking in.

"Ten seconds," Puck whispers to Santiago.

"Twelve,"

"Sanny is Rachel's nose bigger?" Brittany softly asks.

"Babe you might be right?" Santiago chuckles as Mr. Shue and Rachel discuss song choices.

"I have a song to sing to you." Brittany sweetly says.

"Really?" Santiago asks smiling down at her.

"Yeah, but I doubt Rachel will let me." Brittany pouts knowing exactly how to get her boyfriend to make everyone shut up so she can sing him a song.

"Everyone shut up!" Santiago shouts standing up. "Mr. Shue shouldn't we be testing out different songs to see which ones we like best for Regionals?" he asks as soon as everyone shuts up.

"I guess," Mr. Shue says hushing Rachel before she can complain.

"Good, go on babe I want to hear my song." Santiago whispers in Brittany's ear.

Brittany walks to the front of the room and turns around to face everyone. She's slightly nervous as she never performs by herself during glee and doesn't want anyone laughing at her. Not that Santiago would allow anyone to ever laugh at her and she's a really good dancer.

"Hi everyone, I have a song I want to sing to my Sanny. Babe I hope you like this." Brittany says before nodding to the band.

When the music first starts no one recognizes the song except for Mercedes whose all smiles.

_Huh…._

_Yeah…._

_Woo….._

_Hey….Yeah…_

_Huh…._

_Ooo yeah…_

_Uh huh….._

_Yeah….._

_I want to dance_

Brittany does a few swirls displaying her flexibility. She flirty smiles at Santiago who is very intrigued to see what she does.

_Clock strikes upon the hour_

_And the sue begins to fade_

_Still enough time to figure out_

_How to chase my blues away_

_I've done alright up 'til now_

_It's the light of day that shows me how_

_And when the night falls_

_Loneliness calls_

At this point she walks up to Santiago and takes his hands in hers pulling him up. He smiles down at her as she wraps his arms around her to start dancing together.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

Santiago spins her around before sitting back down next to Rachel to continue to watch her sing. Brittany smiles as she starts doing some complex dance moves.

_I've been in love and lost my senses_

_Spinning through the town_

_Sooner or later the fever ends_

_And I wind up feeling down_

_I need a man who'll take a chance_

_On a love that burns hot enough to last_

_So when the night falls_

_My lonely heart calls_

The whole time Brittany is smiling at Santiago and she sways over to him again. She loves to dance with her boyfriend so that's what she's going to do.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

Santiago spins Brittany and a dozen Cheerio come in. Santiago sits back down as the Cheerios and his girlfriend start doing a very complicated routine. He watches in awe as his girlfriend moves her body in ways he never thought were possible.

_Somebody who somebody who…somebody who loves me_

_Somebody who somebody who…to hold me in his arms_

_I need a man who'll take a chance _

_On a love that burns hot enough to last_

_So when the night falls_

_My lonely heart calls_

Instead of dancing with Santiago this time all the Cheerio pair off and Mike gets up and they all tango across the room. Normally Santiago would be jealous, but the flirty looks she keeps giving him calms his jealousness plus Mike is one of the only guys he trusts.

"God she's amazing," Kurt whispers to Blaine.

"I know if only I had legs like that." Blaine whispers back.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

Mike sits back down and the Cheerios leave. Brittany starts her graceful, ballet like moves gliding across the floor.

_Uh-Huh_

_(Dance)_

_Common, baby_

_(Dance)_

_Woo, yeah_

_(Dance)_

_Now get with this, hahaha_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

Brittany winks at Santiago as she does a backflip. She's looking forward to this big finale.

_Don't you wanna dance (dance) With me baby?_

_Don't you wanna dance (dance) With me baby?_

_Don't you wanna dance (dance) With me baby?_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_Say you wanna dance?_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_(Dance)_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_Say you wanna dance?_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_(Dance)_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_Say you wanna dance…..(Dance)_

_Uh-huh_

_With somebody who loves me_

With the last line she drops into the splits causing everyone to gasp. Santiago stands up clapping along with everyone else as Brittany stands up smiling. She skips over to her boyfriend and plops herself into his lap forcing him to sit back down.

"That was an amazing performance Brittany." Mr. Shue says a little shocked.

"Whitney will win us Nationals." Mercedes shouts which starts an argument.

"That was the second best thing you've ever done for me." Santiago whispers kissing her cheek.

"Really, wait what was the first?" Brittany says frowning.

"Christmas last year when you gave me two plane tickets and two tickets to a Seahawks game." Santiago says smiling as he remembers that wonderful weekend.

"You deserved that after everything that happened." Brittany whispers kissing him lightly.

"You always make me feel so loved." Santiago whispers staring into her eyes as they ignore everyone else.

**Flashback**

"Honey I'm home!" Mario Lopez shouts slamming open the front door for the first time in years.

He heard moaning coming from upstairs and he stalked up the stairs ready to beat the fuck out of whatever man is defiling his wife. He throws open the first door to see the back of a tall, young Latino man on top of some white girl.

"San," the girl gasps as the young Latino man kisses her neck.

She shrieks herself more behind the young man and when he turns around Mario gasps.

"Santiago,"

"Dad?"

Santiago is in shock that his dad is standing in his doorway. The only thing that computes in his brain is to protect his girlfriend and not let his dad's eyes really get a good look at her. He pulls the blanket over her and stands up to protect her.

"What the hell do you want?" Santiago growls standing in between his dad and his girlfriend.

"I'm home," Mario says a smirk on his face.

"Well this isn't your home Mario, you left years ago." Santiago growls.

"Can't a man come to see his only son and….." Mario trails off trying to look around his son to see his the white girl hiding behind him.

"She's my girlfriend not that you need to know that." Santiago growls only calming down when he feels two slim arms wrap around him.

"Don't get too worked up." Brittany whispers in his ear.

"It's good to see you son." Mario says looking up at his son proud at how big his son is.

"I can't say the same for you Mario." Santiago says wishing his dad would leave so Brittany can put some clothes on.

He doesn't like that his girlfriend is embarrassed and he can't just beat up his dad to make him leave.

"You've got a very beautiful girlfriend. What's your name sweetie?" Mario asks taking a step towards her only to be stopped by Santiago.

"That's close enough." he growls.

"I'm just trying to get to know your girlfriend son." Mario explains.

"Well I don't want you to get to know her in fact I want you to leave and never come back." Santiago growls.

While the two men argue Brittany manages to sneak into the closet and pull on a pair of Santiago's boxers and one of his sport t-shirts. When she comes out Mario's eyes land on her and he smirks.

"Now that I've finally got a good look at you sweetie you're beautiful." Mario says before turning to his son. "I can see why you're banging her."

Santiago's eyes narrow at him, "we're not banging each other."

"Please that's the only reason to have-"

"Don't pretend that you know my life." Santiago growls shoving his dad away from Brittany who's very uncomfortable.

"You're my son-"

"Mario what the hell are you doing here?" Mario shouts walking in a little shocked to see her son standing in between his dad and Brittany.

"Well if it isn't my wife do you allow our son to talk back like this all the time?" Mario asks moving towards her to give her a kiss.

"Fuck off Mario and get the fuck out of my house. You left us and haven't called or anything for ten years." Maria harshly says.

"Don't talk to me like that woman!" Mario shouts raising his hand to slap Maria.

Before Mario can do anything Santiago punches him hard in the stomach.

"Get the fuck out and stay away from my family." Santiago growls pissed the fuck off.

He watches as his dad leaves proud he protected his family, but saddened by the fact that he'll never have a dad.

"Baby?" Brittany questions.

"You should go home." Santiago whispers not looking at her.

The next few days were impossible for Brittany as Santiago seemed to have disappeared. She was depressed and missed her boyfriend. It wasn't until Maria came over and begged Brittany to find him as he hadn't been seen in days. She found him at her door two days later.

"I'm-"

Brittany cuts him off with a kiss not caring how angry and upset she should be just grateful he's back.

"Don't ever disappear on me again." Brittany says curling into him.

"I'm sorry I worried you baby. I just needed to clear my head." He whispers holding her tightly to him.

"Next time tell me so I don't worry I thought something might have happened." she whispers burying her head into his chest. "At least you came back in time for Christmas." she whispers.

"You must know I would never miss Christmas with you." he softly says.

"Does your mother-"

"Yes and I'm grounded starting tomorrow." he says cutting her off.

Nodding Brittany goes over to the tree and picks up an envelope.

"Here I got you this after all that stuff with your dad I thought you could use it." she says watching him as he inspects the envelope.

Slowly opening it he gasps when he sees the contents.

"Thanks babe, but this is too much." he says trying to give it back.

"My dad paid for it and I wanted to give you something that you'd always remember after all this is our first Christmas together." she says smiling at his.

**End Flashback**

"Still the best thing though that song is a close second and our newest discovery will probably take the top spot later." Santiago says getting up as glee is now over.

"Can we go to the bleachers and talk about the thing." Brittany whispers not wanting anyone to over hear them.

"I think that would be good." Santiago says wrapping an arm around her.

They walked to the bleachers in comfortable silence. Santiago had to force himself from placing a hand on her belly in case anyone sees. He's not taking any risks that someone will find out that Brittany's pregnant before they want it. He would protect her from everything along with their child.

"Here sit on this." Santiago says putting his sweatshirt down on the bleacher.

"We have to decide what exactly we're going to do." Brittany softly says leaning into him.

"What I told you yesterday is true. I'll go with whatever you want to do." Santiago says kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not sure what to do. Can we handle a baby with you at Ohio State?" Brittany asks.

"Sweetie do you want to keep the baby? We need to decide this first." Santiago says hoping that she'll want to keep their child as he doesn't know if he can live without this baby now.

"I want to keep it you know I could never get rid of our baby and I don't want to give it up." Brittany says snuggling into him more.

"Okay so we're going to keep the baby." Santiago says half to himself half to Brittany.

They're both nervous about what will happen when people start finding that Brittany's pregnant. It won't be easy for Brittany to finish school, but Santiago's not going to let her drop out.

"I told Quinn," Brittany blurts out feeling bad for not asking Santiago.

"I thought you might have." Santiago says shrugging.

"You're not angry?" Brittany asks puzzled.

"Of course not babe, I think it's great you have someone else to talk to about all this." Santiago says smiling.

Brittany frowns because she knows that her boyfriend needs to talk to someone aside from her. She doesn't get why he just doesn't talk to Puck after all they're best friends that's part of the reason she told Quinn.

"So I guess I should get a job." Santiago says wanting to be able to provide for his family.

For some reason at the mention of job it hits Brittany, her dad's going to kill him for getting her pregnant.

"We can't tell my dad." Brittany shouts.

"Okay? Though he's going to notice when you start to show." Santiago says carefully trying not to piss off his girlfriend.

"I'm going to wear your clothes, they should be baggy enough to hid my baby bump." Brittany states staring him down. "I'm tired let's go home we can talk more about this later."

"Whatever you want and we'll keep this from your dad."


	4. Can't Hid It

**Hello everyone thanks for the reviews last chapter. I split this chapter in two so I should have the next part up in a within the next week. **

Santiago drove them home deep in thought of what they should do now. She made it very clear that she didn't want her dad to know so that also ruled out telling her mom not that he blamed her as several times her dad had threatened him if he knocked up Brittany before she graduated college. He honestly didn't know how they would be able to keep this from her parents, but he would do whatever she wished.

"Sanny are we going to tell your mom?" Brittany asks looking over at him.

"…"

"San my parents will kill us both and make me give up the baby, but your mom's always been way more supportive." Brittany softly says looking down at their entwined hands.

"I don't know if I want her to be that disappointed in me right now." Santiago softly says parking in his driveway.

"We'll do whatever you want babe." Brittany whispers kissing his cheek.

She knows that he never wanted to let his mom down after all the shit his dad has pulled. Though she knows that even if she is disappointed she'll be proud of how he's stepping up. He could have ran for the hills, but he's being a man and willing to do what she wants. That's what his mom would want.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Santiago asks.

"I guess I could with the promise of movies and cuddles." Brittany says smirking as Santiago rushes out of the truck to her side to help her out.

"Of course babe." Santiago says smiling as he picks her up.

They both giggle as he carries her into the house.

"You do realize I'm like two months along not an invalid." Brittany questions.

"You're carrying my baby I'll do whatever I want." Santiago says only setting her down to open the door.

"If I want to-" Santiago cuts her off when he swings her up into his arms and carries her into the house.

"Sanny put me down." Brittany shrieks clinging tightly to his neck.

"Where to ma' lady?" Santiago asks.

"The kitchen I'm starving." Brittany orders.

"Anything in particular?" Santiago asks putting her down.

"PB&J,"

She sits up on the counter watching him make ten sandwiches. It's comforting to her knowing that he'll be good at making sandwiches for their child. She can see it now and it warms her heart.

"Our child is going to be so lucky to have you as a father." Brittany softly says.

"You really think I'll be a good dad?" Santiago asks always insecure about things like this.

"You're going to be the best father ever." Brittany says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to give you two whatever you want." Santiago says smiling.

"Well right now we want our sandwiches, some cuddles and kisses." Brittany says puckering her lips.

Santiago chuckles and kisses her softly before allowing her to pull him to the couch. He turns on the TV to Project Runway knowing that Britt will like it.

"Best day ever," Brittany moans stuffing her face with three sandwiches.

"If I would have known that all it took was sandwiches and Project Runway to please you then I would have down this a lot sooner." Santiago jokes pulling her more into him.

"You're lucky I love you so much." Brittany grumbles snuggling even more into him.

"Don't I know it." Santiago whispers kissing the top of her head.

He wasn't a fan of Project Runway like Britt was, but put up with it to make her happy. He had learned long ago that if he did what she wanted his life would be a heck of a easier.

**Flashback**

A sixteen year old Santiago swings his mom's SUV into their driveway. He's super excited as he just got his driver's license and now all he wants to do is go over to the Pierce's to show his best friend.

"Hold on," Maria says grabbing his arm before he can get out of the car.

"Come on mom, I just want to show Britt." Santiago pouts.

"I know, but remember you can't drive her anywhere for the first six months." Maria reminds her son wondering how long he'll be able to hold out before breaking the rule and driving Brittany somewhere.

"I know can I go now?" Santiago asks.

"Sure,"

The words barely leave Maria's mouth before he's out of the car and running across the lawn up to the Pierce's front door. Five seconds after he knocks on the door he gets an arm full of lengthy blonde.

"Hey B," Santiago manages to say steading them.

"Did you get it?" Brittany asks wrapping her long limbs around him forcing him to carry her into her house.

"Brittany let the poor boy walk in without you all wrapped around him!" Riley shouts as he sees poor Santiago trying to carry his gangly daughter.

"I don't mind carrying her Mr. P," Santiago shouts causing Brittany to giggle.

"So did you get it?" Brittany asks again as she's carried up the stairs.

Santiago deposits her on the bed before pulling out his wallet and showing Brittany his brand new driver's license.

"We have to wait six months before I can drive you anywhere though." Santiago reminds her.

"Why can't you drive me to the fair today?" Brittany asks pouting.

"B, I can't," Santiago says.

"Sanny I wanna go with you and you promised to take me." Brittany pouts.

"And we'll go just with one of our parents driving." Santiago reassures her hoping she'll agree with him.

"You can go now I don't want to talk to you anymore right now." Brittany says walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

She locks the door whipping away tears she hadn't realized where forming. She's started forming feeling for him, but knows that he doesn't like her like that especially since he has the whole high school of girls to chase from. She's only an eighth grader so it's not like she's cool like him. No he's much too cool especially now since he can drive.

"Britt just come out here so we can discuss what's wrong." Santiago says learning against the door.

"No," Brittany sobs terrified that she'll lose her best friend to some whore who just wants sex.

"Please," Santiago begs.

"Go San, just go." Brittany sobs.

Feeling dejected he gets up and heads to the door pausing in the frame to look back once more before heading downstairs.

"Where's my little troublemaker?" Riley asks frowning when just Santiago comes down.

"She's pissed at me Mr. P and won't come out of the bathroom." Santiago sighs sitting down next to him.

Riley tries to stop himself from smiling at how foolish this young man is. If only he realized how much she loves him then they'd all be happy especially him because he wouldn't have to worry about some jackass taking advantage of her.

"What did you do son?" Riley asks.

"Well you see I just got my driver's license and she wants me to take her to the fair." Santiago explains.

"Then take her," Riley says shrugging not understanding the problem.

"But I'm not suppose-"

"Santiago it doesn't matter just do what she wants it will make your life much easier." Riley calmly says.

Santiago takes a few seconds to think of it before he stands up and hands back upstairs.

"Fine Britt we'll go to the fair." Santiago shouts through the bathroom door.

The door flies open and he finds himself yet again with the blonde in his arms.

"Thanks Sanny,"

**End Flashback**

"Who would have thought I'd find my son watching Project Runway voluntarily." Maria jokes walking in and setting her purse down on the kitchen table.

"Shut up," Santiago grumbles glaring at his mom.

"I asked him too." Brittany giggles snuggling back into him.

"I'm glad someone has him trained cause god knows I can't get him to do anything." Maria says shaking her head.

"You're just jealous that she'd rather spend time with me than you." Santiago argues.

"Oh quiet you, she spends plenty of time with me when you're being a butt which is most of the time." Maria quips back.

Brittany can't help, but giggle at how cute the mother and son duo is. She can't wait until she officially joins this family even if she has to wait at least six more years.

"Brittany what would you like to eat?" Maria asks ignoring her son.

"Hey what about me?" Santiago grumbles.

"She's our guest." Maria simply says.

"Yeah baby I'm the guest and Maria spaghetti sounds good." Brittany says kissing the underside of his chin.

"You two are always teaming up against me." Santiago grumbles.

"I love you," Brittany says paying attention back to the TV.

Santiago can't help, but think that he'll have three people teaming up against him when the baby is born. What really shocks him is that that thought makes him happy even if it means that he will get teamed up on. The only thing that worries him is how his mother will take the news. He knows that his mom will blame him and coo over Brittany.

"Sanny can you help me with my homework?" Brittany asks looking up at him batting her eyelashes.

"By help you, you really mean you want me to do it." Santiago says sitting them up.

"Maybe," Brittany shyly says playing with is fingers.

"You know you'll never pass any of your classes if I constantly do your homework." Santiago says running her fingers through his hair.

"Fine then you can help me." she says smiling.

"Let's start with math, that's your hardest class." he says reaching over for her bag and pulling out her math book.

"Why can't you be my whipped boyfriend instead of my tutor." she pouts pulling out some paper.

"Because I want my amazing girlfriend to graduate." he whispers kissing the side of her cheek.

They spend the next half hour working through her math assignment and going over part of her chemistry assignment. The only reason they stop is that Maria called them in for dinner.

"Smells good," Santiago says smiling at his mom.

"Good, I think I made enough." Maria says knowing how much food her son eats.

Brittany smiles as she follows Santiago in only to get a whiff of garlic and she gags running for the bathroom. He doesn't know what to do as he watches his girlfriend run out. Maria at first is also shocked by the quick exit of Brittany, but soon gets over it and runs after her.

"Brittany dear are you okay?" Maria softly asks knocking on the bathroom door.

She gets no answer and when she hears upchucking it makes her really nervous.

"Brittany, if you don't answer me I'm going to have Santiago break down the door." Maria says leaning into the door.

She's about to leave and get her son when the door handle turns and the door creaks open.

"I don't feel so hot Mrs. L," Brittany groans holding her belly.

"Come here sweetie," Maria says opening her arms for the young woman to curl into.

"I don't want to throw-up on you." Brittany whispers choking back some throw-up.

"Baby it's going to be okay." Santiago says finally coming in.

"I feel like someone has turned my belly upside down." Brittany whines feeling slightly better with both of them looking after her.

"How about we clean you up and set you up on the couch with some chicken noodle soup." Maria suggests helping Brittany up.

Before Brittany can even take one step Santiago has her in his arms and is carrying her to the couch. Maria trails off after her son and his seemingly sick girlfriend. She can tell that there's something more going on, but doesn't want to believe that her son possibly knocked up his younger girlfriend.

"You just rest here and relax." Maria softly says kissing her forehead and placing a waste basket next to her.

"Thank you Maria," Brittany yawns wishing she wasn't so tired new that she could get up and brush her teeth.

"You're coming with me." Maria harshly whispers dragging Santiago by the ear into the kitchen.

"Ow, mom that hurts." Santiago whines rubbing his ear.

"Good because you'll be in for a world of hurt if what's happening is what I think it is." Maria growls disappointed in her son.

"I'm sorry," Santiago sobs folding over so he can fall into his mom's arms.

"Shh, tell me what's wrong?" Maria asks needing to hear from him exactly what's happening.

"I messed up mom." he sobs terrified that she'll be pissed.

Maria wraps her arms around him just wanting to comfort her son. It no longer matters that she might possibly be a grandma, she just wants him to know that no matter what she will support them.

"No matter what I'll always be here for you." Maria softly says.

"Nothing will ever be the same." he sobs unable to stop.

"Santiago I need you to tell me what's going on." Maria softly says not wanting to scare him.

At this point Santiago is sure that she already knows, but wants confirmation.

"I'm so sorry…..sh-she's pr-preg-pregnant."

Maria closes her eyes as she tries to pretend that she didn't just hear that. That her senior son knocked up his sophomore girlfriend. Even though she had suspected after that lovely performance in the bathroom it was still a shock to actually have it confirmed that she's going to be a grandma.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. We were careful I thought. Please don't kick us out or tell Mr. Pierce he'll kill me." Santiago sobs unable to stand the silence anymore.

"Oh San come here." Maria says wrapping her arms back around him. "I meant what I said about always being here for you and I'm also here for Brittany. We'll get through this together."

"Thanks mom," he says finally actually relaxing for the first time since Brittany told him.

"We're going to have to tell the Pierce's eventually." she tells him.

"I'm scared of what will happen when they find out." he softly says.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but for now know that I'm here for the both of you." she says happy her son seems to be taking responsibility for his girlfriend and baby.

"I just don't want her to get hurt." he says leaning his head into her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you for taking responsibility." she says a small smile on her face.

"I wasn't about to leave her because of this. I'm going to marry her one day so this is just moving some plans up." he tells her truthfully.

"You will not marry or in-pregnant her again until after you both graduate from college." she warns him.

"Okay,"

"How did this happen? I mean I obviously know how but-"

"I get what you mean mom."

**Flashback**

Santiago couldn't be happier that Brittany was here at the lake house with him and their friends instead of at her grandma's. They were out on the beach; the girls were laying in the sand sun tanning while the boys were goofing around in the water.

"Stop staring at Brittany!" Puck shouts splashing Santiago.

"I'm allowed to she's my girlfriend." Santiago shouts jumping on Puck's back dunking him.

"Dunking contest!" Mike shouts jumping at the two boys followed by Blaine and Finn.

"God they are immature." Mercedes says chuckling at the mess of limbs and water.

"I can't believe we're dating them." Kurt says looking over at Quinn and Brittany.

"Sanny! I'm hungry!" Brittany shouts not wanting to get up.

To no one's surprise Santiago breaks out of the mess of body and jogs up to his woman.

"What would you like?" he asks kneeling next to her.

"A salad," she softly says pouting.

"Whatever you want." he says lightly kissing her before getting up.

"He's perfect," Sugar coos.

"And he's mine," Brittany growls.

He brings out her salad and sits behind her while she eats. They spend the next few hours lying around until the sun sets.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fuck San I'm so horny." Brittany whines as he carries her to their room.

"Britt…..we can't…Puck's staying in here too." Santiago moans when Brittany palms him.

"Lock the door," she whispers kissing his neck.

"Fuck," he moans slamming the door shut and locking it.

He nearly stumbles over their bags as he tries to get them to the bed. Luckily he doesn't and manages to get them on the bed. He catches his breath before turning over and smiling at her.

"I'm so happy that you could come." Santiago softly says kissing her gently.

"San," Brittany means trying to yank off his shirt.

"Fuck Britt I'm-" he's cut off by Brittany kissing him.

"Shut up and undress me." she growls literally yanking his pants off along with his boxers.

"God you're so sexy when you're bossy." he moans quickly stripping off her shirt and pants leaving her in her very sexy underwear. "I love when you wear thongs."

"San," she giggles slapping his arm. "I always wear thongs when I know we're going to get it on."

He resists rolling his eyes at her statement, but instead he pulls off her underwear.

"God you're soaking," he breaths staring at her pussy.

"All for you,"

He kisses her deeply as he slowly guides himself into her,

"Fuck me," she moans when he bottoms out in her.

"You feel so good," he moans.

"Sanny fuck me it's been too long." she moans wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"It's only been three days." he groans.

"Three days too long."

With that he finally gives in and starts fucking hard. He slowly pulls out only push back in hard.

"Oh god," she moans.

He slowly builds her up for an hour before they both fall over the edge.

**End Flashback**

Well he couldn't tell her that even if he'd figured out that that had to be when this all happened.

"Um…I'm not entirely sure." he says.

"It's okay, everything will be okay." Maria whispers as they walk back into the living room.

"Sanny," Brittany yawns rubbing her eyes.

He rushes over to her and sits next to her.

"I'm here babe,"

"Does?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh,"

Maria watches the young couple and her heart throbs for them. Their lives will be forever changed and way harder now.

"Yes Brittany sweetie I know." Maria says feeling like she should say something.

"Please don't kick me out." Brittany begs.

She wraps her arms tightly around her boyfriend.


	5. Mother Knows Best

**This is part two from last chapter. After this things start to get really interesting. I'm currently fighting off either the cold or the flu and can't really get any writing done so it will probably take me longer than two weeks to update the next chapter.**

"Sweetie I could never kick you out just because you're pregnant with my grandchild." Maria says sitting next to Brittany.

Santiago gives his mom a smile happy that she's being so cool about this.

"It's just I know my dad's going to kill me." Brittany whimpers.

"We won't let that happen." Maria says smiling as her son wraps his scared girlfriend up in his arms.

"It's you, me and our little one." Santiago softly says running his fingers through her hair.

"What about your mom?" Brittany asks snuggling into him to get more comfortable.

"Well she'll be here for us like she always is." Santiago says into her hair.

This of course reminds Maria of all the trouble these two have gotten into over the years, well mostly her son.

**Flashback**

A seven year old Santiago comes slinking in followed closely by a very proud looking Brittany carrying two cats and a rope pulling a duck along. It takes Maria several minutes to compute what the heck is happening right in front of her.

"What is this?" Maria asks frowning.

"Um….." Santiago mumbles not looking his mom in the eye.

It's then that she realizes that her son is sopping wet.

Brittany is all smiles looking at Santiago like he's a superhero.

"Well do either of you want to explain why and how there are two cats one of which looks a lot like Mrs. Figs indoor cat and a duck in my living room?" Maria asks staring her son down.

"I don't want to get in trouble." Santiago sheepishly says.

"Isn't Sanny great!" Brittany happily says smiling up at Maria.

"Brittany were did Santiago get you these cats and duck from?" Maria asks dreading the answer.

She had discovered over the two years that she's known Brittany that it's nearly impossible for her son to say no to the blonde. Even she has to admit that it's hard when Brittany starts pouting.

"Sanny got me from car when meowing." Brittany says putting the cats in Maria's arms. "And went swimming to get me Sir Ducksalot."

Maria closes her eyes and hopes that when she opens them that the cats won't be in her lap and there's not a duck in her living room.

"We're going to return the cats to their owners and hope they won't be too angry and then we're going to return the duck to the pond." Maria says.

An hour later they return this time with a kitten for Brittany from the people whose cats they took. Maria was flabbergasted at how easily everyone always forgave the small blonde.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Santiago was ten his aunt got married in California and to insure that he's nice to all his cousins Maria allows him to bring Brittany.

"Sanny that was boring when they got married no fun stuff happened." Brittany says as they follow Maria to the reception.

"Really I thought all wedding were like that." Santiago says frowning.

"Well when I get married it's going to be more fun and brighter." Brittany says lopping her arm through his.

Two boring hours later they are finally cutting the wedding cake.

"That's a cool cake." Brittany whispers as she and Santiago get up to go in line.

"Santiago be nice," Maria warns him.

"Don't worry Sanny's mom he's always nice." Brittany says smiling at her before yanking him forwards the cake.

Maria chuckles and shakes her head at how the little blonde has her son wrapped around her finger.

"He follows her like a puppy dog." Gloria, Maria's sister says.

"He's also much better behaved when she's around." Maria says happily.

"I like the top cake, blue is my favorite color." Brittany whispers as they inch closer.

Santiago smiles at her thinking that he has to get her a blue piece of cake. He feels bad that she's spending five days away from her family to be with him and keep him company. Though he's really glad that she came.

"I'll get you a piece." Santiago says causing her to squeal and kiss his cheek.

Santiago blushes when she does this and Maria and Gloria both notice.

"It's cute that he has a crush on her." Gloria whispers to Maria.

"What's even cuter is he doesn't realize she likes him back." Maria whispers.

They both chuckle as Brittany grabs Santiago's hand and pull him to the front of the cake line.

Miguel, Santiago's older cousin was standing in front of them and hated him. So he turned around smirking at Santiago as he took the last piece of blue cake.

"Miguel," Santiago says wrapping an arm around Brittany as she looks very sad.

"What? I want this-"

Before Miguel can finish Santiago grabs the cake and punches him.

"Here Britt," Santiago says handing her the piece of cake.

"Sanny that was mean." Brittany scolds him.

"But you like the cake right?" Santiago asks more concerned about that.

"Of course, you're so cute Sanny." Brittany says kissing his cheek.

"Santiago," Maria growls stomping over and dragging him by the ear back to their table. "I can't believe you did that after everything you promised."

Santiago had enough sense to bow his head even if he had a huge smile on his face. He made Brittany happy that's all he cares about.

"He was being mean to Brittany." Santiago whines.

"Doesn't matter you're grounded for a week when we get home. Now go apologize." Maria says shaking her head.

"As long as Britt can still come over." Santiago says.

"Fine," Maria gives in knowing it's just easier.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Maria drove home from the hospital after a long days of work thinking that her thirteen year old son is still at school waiting for Brittany to finish taking a makeup test before walking home with her. What she did not expect to find is two cop cars and an ambulance in front of her house.

"What the?" Maria questions before her eyes bug out at the sight of the Pierce's garage.

That's when she sees her son sitting in the back of the ambulance with a cast on his arm. She throws the car in park and jumps up.

"Santiago," she worriedly shouts.

Before she can reach him though a flash of blonde runs into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Sanny," Brittany sobs clutching to him like a life line.

"Maria, thank god." Riley says rushing over.

"What happened here?" Maria asks still worried about her son, but content that he's at least not in danger now.

"One of the kids drove our mini van into our garage door." Riley says shaking his head. "Neither will say which did it."

"Are you sure?" a cop says coming over.

"I'm not charging either my own daughter or her best friend." Riley says.

Maria walks over to Susan where the kids are now seated in the grass knowing that Riley will handle the cops.

"So neither of you want to say anything?" Susan asks staring them both down.

"Nope," Santiago says wrapping his good arm around Brittany.

Brittany just shakes her head burrowing farther into Santiago.

"Santiago! Talk now or I won't let you see Brittany for a month." Maria growls pissed that her relaxing evening is gone.

Brittany whimpers and curls even more into the smaller Latino boy. It breaks everyone's hearts to hear such a sound. It takes Santiago a whole second before he decides to speak.

"Well…..um…..Britt wanted to go to the dance studio, but none of you where here." Santiago starts.

"And what you thought hey I'll just take her myself?" Maria asks glaring at her son. "I thought you were waiting for Brittany at school."

"Um…."

"I asked him to," Brittany softly whispers into his chest.

"I picked them up and brought them home before I went to pick up Katie I didn't want them walking home when it was supposed to rain." Susan tells Maria.

"Well?" Maria asks.

Santiago doesn't look up at his mom scared of how much trouble he's going to be instead he finds comfort in the fact that he has Brittany in his arms safe and unharmed.

"I tried to drive us to the dance studio, but ended up driving into the Pierce's garage door instead." Santiago softly says looking at the ground.

"Well the cops said since it was only in our driveway and we don't want to press charges there's nothing for them to do." Riley says coming over as the cops and ambulance leave. "You two are extremely lucky."

Brittany nods looking guilty at Santiago's arm.

"How'd you hurt your arm?" Maria asks.

"He stopped the air bag on my side." Brittany softly says.

All three grown-ups shake their heads and all give each other really looks.

"Well it's safe to say that you're both grounded." Susan says speaking for all three of them.

"For two months." Riley continues.

"And yes you two can still hangout." Maria says none of them wanting to cause Brittany to start crying because she can't hang out with Santiago.

Despite the fact that his garage door is mangled because of these two's lack of smartness Riley still wouldn't trust anyone boy, but Santiago to look after his daughter.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Maria got called out of surgery to take a call from the cops about her son. It shocks her that she's getting called from the cops about her son. Sure he and Brittany get into trouble, but never has she gotten a call from the cops. She has to drive down to the police station to sort out whatever mess they've gotten into now.

"Hello, I'm here for my fourteen year old son Santiago." Maria says to the cop at the front desk.

"We have them back here normal we let the stores deal with this sort of stuff, but the girl started crying and your son went a little crazy shouting out about suing so we brought them here." the cop says to a confused Maria.

"What exactly did my son do?" Maria asks still confused as to why her son and presumably Brittany are in a police station.

"He was caught shop lifting a unicorn ring and earrings." the cop says.

"Are charges being pressed?" Maria asks when she finally sees her son and Brittany sitting next to a cop desk.

"No ma'am, the store doesn't see the point since the merchandise was returned and since he's your son everyone at Macy's knows you the manager thought you'd punish him enough." the cop says.

"Thank you very much." Maria says.

With that the cop leaves Maria with the two kids.

"Santiago Lopez get your butt over here." Maria growls pissed beyond belief.

Santiago slowly gets up glad when Brittany takes his hand as they walk towards his mom.

"I'm sorry," Santiago starts before his mother stops him.

"No, you're grounded and you'll be working in the back room at Macy's for a month to make up." Maria orders.

"Okay," Santiago says giving in.

"It's my fault," Brittany whispers. "I wanted the unicorn ring and earrings."

"Brittany didn't take anything I did." Santiago says pulling on her hand.

"If you ever get arrest or land in a police station again I'll kill you." Maria warns.

Brittany snuggles into Santiago as they leave the station glad they didn't get in to much trouble.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Maria rolls her eyes as the principle Figs or something like that lectures about how kissing leads to other more serious things. She looks over at Susan who looks like she's just as bored.

"So they are being suspended for two days." Figgins says.

"What!" both Maria and Susan shout.

"This is the twentieth time they've been warned about making out in the hallway," Figgins says.

Ten minutes later both women leave the office to see Santiago sitting with his arm wrapped around Brittany as she dozes into him.

"So?" Santiago asks looking up at them.

"No more making out in hallways." Maria says.

"Go home you two aren't in trouble." Susan says smiling as Santiago picks Brittany up.

Brittany makes some gurgling noises as Santiago picks her up and snuggles back into his chest.

"I can't believe it's taken them this long to start dating." Susan says walking out with Maria.

"I know that's part of the reason why I don't want to punish them for getting us called into the principal's office." Maria says before they both start laughing.

**End Flashback**

Thinking of all the trouble they've gotten into over the years the one constant thing is that it's never on purpose. She feels bad that Brittany's scared of telling her dad, but understands completely. If there's one thing that Riley Pierce has made clear it's that he won't stand for his daughter being a teen mom.

"I'll be here for both of though all this." Maria says wrapping her arms around both of them.

"Thanks Ms. L, you're the best." Brittany whispers.

"Anything for you three."

Santiago for the first time since finding out actually truly feels like they can do this. With his mom's help he's sure that they can raise this baby while still achieving their own dreams.

"Now that this is all out in the open who do you plan on using as your OBGYN?" Maria asks.

"Um….." both teens reply.

"I'll set up an appointment for tomorrow afternoon with Dr. Chung." Maria informs them getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"See I told you that she'd be okay." Brittany whispers curling more into him.

"Yeah, but she's disappointed in me." Santiago pouts.

"Maybe, but she'll support us and once the baby is born she'll love it just like we do." Brittany says wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now take me to bed." she yawns.

"Okay," Santiago says picking her up.

He carries her up to his room gently placing her on his bed.

She starts pulling her shirt over her head and unclasps her bra. A huge smile crosses her face when she sees her boyfriend staring at her boobs licking his lips. She gives him a come hither look and he stumbles over his feet trying to get to her.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks giggling when he pops back up.

"Yeah," Santiago says dismissively.

He leans over her giving her a deep kiss.

"Like what you see?" Brittany whispers pulling at the hem of his shirt.

He quickly strips off his shirt and starts making out with her.

"No noises from you two!" Maria shouts.

"God my mom knows how to kill the mood." Santiago groans flipping over on his back.

"You might want to tell your buddy down there." Brittany whispers pointing to his crotch.

He groans even more when she sees that he's standing straight up alert and proud.

"Doesn't your mom have day shift tomorrow?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah," Santiago says frowning.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday." Brittany says smirking.

"I don't get how everyone thinks I'm the bad guy when you're the one who's always talking me into having sex." Santiago groans flopping back and allowing her to snuggle into him.

"Because I'm cute and you're older than me." Brittany says smiling up at him.

All he can do is chuckle pulling the covers over them.

"Night Sanny," Brittany yawns throwing her leg over his and putting her head on his chest.

"Night babe,"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Downstairs Maria finally allows herself to cry. She cries for the loss of her son's normal senior year and college years, for how hard life will be for him and for Brittany whose life in Lima after this will never be the same. After several minutes of tears she stops wiping her tears away she steels herself for the next nine months as she knows once the baby comes that she won't cry anymore. She's about to retire herself when the phone rings.

'Maria is Brittany over there?' Riley says in a panic.

'Yes, I thought she would have told you.' Maria says frowning.

'Thank god we were worried.' Riley gasps.

'Don't worry she's sleeping here.' Maria tells him.

'Okay, thanks Maria, have a good night.'

'You too Riley.'

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago's knee bounces up and down as they wait in the doctor's office. He doesn't know what exactly he's supposed to do and is nervous that something might be wrong with the baby. If there is he'll blame himself.

"Sanny calm down," Brittany whispers putting her hand on his bouncing leg.

"I'm nervous and worried." Santiago whispers taking a deep breath.

"Don't be everything will be fine." Brittany calmly says.

"How do you know? What if something is wrong and we just can't tell yet." Santiago worriedly says.

"True, but until then let's think that nothing's wrong." Brittany says.

"I'll try,"

She leans into him knowing that he's still worried and will be until the doctor says everything is fine. It makes her feel loved that he's so worried and nervous about the baby and her.

"Brittany Pierce," a nurse says.

"Here," Brittany says standing up.

Santiago reluctantly also gets up following his girlfriend.

"How are you?" the nurse asks as they walk back towards the examine rooms.

"Pretty good considering." Brittany says smiling at the nurse.

"So I need to measure your height and weight." the nurse says smiling at the young couple.

Even though for whatever reason Santiago was nervous he wanted to know why they needed this information. It didn't seem important all they should be doing is making sure his baby is okay.

"The last thing I need to do is take some blood to insure that you are indeed pregnant." the nurse says which is about the only thing Santiago caught.

"Are you calling her a liar?" Santiago growls at the nurse standing up.

"Sanny," Brittany says pulling him back down. "It's normal they do this to everyone as it's the only for sure way to tell without waiting until I start showing and having an ultra sound." she calmly says.

"Sorry," Santiago says to the nurse after Brittany elbows him.

"It's okay all young dads are always over protective." the nurse says smiling at them.

Brittany squeezes Santiago's hand as the nurse draws some blood from her arm. She hates needles with a passion and can only ever deal with them when her boyfriend is holding her hand.

"Okay the doctor should be in shortly." the nurse says leaving.

Santiago slumps back into the chair when she leaves still not completely sure about all this. He feels very lost and useless.

"San you didn't have to be so snappy to that nice lady." Brittany scolds him now that they are alone.

"I just don't get why they want to know so much about stuff that has nothing to do with our baby." Santiago pouts.

"Sweetie she had to ask all those questions to insure that I'm healthy so nothing bad will happen to either the baby or myself." Brittany explains to him.

"I just feel so useless." Santiago admits taking her hand and turning it over to trace her palm lines.

Before Brittany can tell him that he's not useless the doctor walks in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Chung and you must be Brittany and Maria's boy Santiago." she says.

"Yes," they both say.

"You two are just too cute together." Dr. Chung says before looking down at the chart. "So the blood test confirmed that you are pregnant."

Brittany squeezes Santiago's hand flashing him her mega watt smile.

"So how far along do you think you are?" Dr. Chung asks.

"Um two months, that's how many periods I've missed." Brittany says.

"So your about nine or ten weeks." Dr. Chung says frowning as she does the math in her head.

"She's ten weeks, that's how long it's been since her last period." Santiago says looking up from his phone.

"You're a very attentive boyfriend." Dr. Chung says taking notes on her chart.

"Well someone has to make sure she's comfortable and has everything she'll need." Santiago says smiling that he can actually be helpful.

Dr. Chung asks them a few routine questions getting a feel for the couple and what they plan to do.

"Sounds like you two want to keep the baby and want to do a natural child birth." Dr. Chung says smiling at them. "Do you two have any questions?"

"Diet, exercise, anything she should stop in case it hurts the baby and can we still have sex?" Santiago rattles off knowing that won't have any as she's more concerned about making sure the baby is okay.

"Try to eat as healthy as possible, but allow her to eat whatever she craves so long as it's not seafood. As for exercise she should just do what feels right. I don't think you're doing anything to risk the baby, but just use common sense and it's okay to have sex just be gentle." Dr. Chung tells them.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better now." Santiago says wrapping his arm back around Brittany.

"This must be all very scary for you all. You're both more than welcome to call anytime you have questions about anything." Dr. Chung says. "Now that we have all this boring yet important stuff done do you want to see your child?" she asks.

"Heck yes!"

"Yes,"

Brittany lies down on the examine table and pulls up her shirt excitedly.

"Okay Brittany now this gel is going to be cold." Dr. Chung warns.

She's happy that Santiago is very supportive of his girlfriend and just as excited as she is about the baby. It's rare to find a young man who is willing to take responsibility.

"Baby you're doing so well." Santiago whispers kissing her cheek.

"Sanny, I'm not doing anything." Brittany says rolling her eyes yet smiling at how cute he is.

"Well mommy, daddy here's your baby." Dr. Chung says breaking them out of their staring contest.

"Oh," is all Santiago can say.

He's speechless by this mass of cells that's growing in his girlfriend's womb. To him it's the most perfect thing in the world. To him it doesn't look like much of a baby at least yet, but it's his to protect.

"Sanny," Brittany whispers pulling on his hand. "That's our baby."

"Yeah baby that's our baby."


End file.
